


Team Dragonborn: Saturalia

by kvbelleza



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, LDB as Reader, MC as Reader, Not canon to my other work, Other, The author is potato so the writing may very well be potato too, bc it's just funny in my head lmao asgahfafk, but enjoy bc happy Saturalia!, plot? what is that, this isnt tumblr oh gods, why am I tagging like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvbelleza/pseuds/kvbelleza
Summary: Saturalia has come and you are just returning home to your companions. A little celebration is due, don't you think?*Now independent and is only based on the team Dragonborn from my other work "Spark". :D
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Auri, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Inigo the Brave, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Kaidan, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lucien Flavius, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Rumarin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Saturalia**

The caravan member thanked me for my business as they handed out the wrapped item. Just like a child awaiting a treat, I held out my palms with a beam. An elder lady was even kind enough to offer me an extra bowl of stew. It was way past lunch time. Whiterun’s market has been bustling thrice over it did when we last visited. There’s no store or booth vacant and some food vendors are being flooded with customers. Patience and, as much as I'm ashamed of it, a bit of illusion magic were the only reason I finished off the list without a hitch. “I couldn’t help but notice how tired you look, dear. And you said you’ve just returned from a faraway job. You must really love those people by the amount of things you bought. Not to mention, you travelled all the way here in such a hurry.” She said, assuring me they still have more than enough for the next morning as she ushered me to take a seat beside their family. Their family sized tent landed a good spot just outside the grassy plains of the city. A good thing that they didn’t forcefully squeezed their camp with the others just to get a chance to shove their merchandise on a tourist’s face. It’s the 24th, for Mara’s sake. People will keep coming in on _any_ stall they see just to get a view on whether there’s something more they can spend on.

“I apologize for my weary state, ma’am. Even an experienced adventurer like me ain’t always safe from the harsh cold weather.” I politely bowed, settling down my belongings.

“You’ve caught a cold? A fever? That’s unfortunate. But then all the more reason not to be shy, traveler! Our mother is a great cook! I am sure you’ll feel better after eating. Hahaha!” One of her sons, a nord carrying a baby in his arms, gives me a warm welcome. “Plus, you’ve bought so much from our wares. Take this as our token of gratitude. It’s Saturalia after all. We must all share in celebration especially in times like these.” Says one of the caravan owners. Couldn’t agree more. It’s only events like these where people can take their minds off the bloody Civil War and acquire a spirit of gratefulness. The elderly woman gives me a cup of honey tea mixed with some light medical ingredients. “Take this, dearie. Don’t worry, you’ll get home to them soon. Have faith in it.” When I realized I caught an illness, I got a bit discouraged but her motherly smile fans the dwindling flames of hope in my heart.

Well then. Wouldn’t hurt to accept one meal. I can’t spend another day waiting for my illness to subside or I’ll miss welcoming Saturalia with _them_. I still have a long journey on foot starting here in Whiterun to the manor in Falkreath. _‘I traded the horse for another gift. Come to think of it, I also sold my ebony sword and enchanted accessories. I exchanged high grade ring mail armor for a simpler one and a bag of gold.’_ It wasn’t hard to hold a fair barter with merchants when I know the quality of my own equipment. But going as far as discarding most of my valuables to buy all those gifts... Will they get mad at me instead? Oh, I shouldn’t entertain these foolish thoughts. I’m sure they wouldn’t make a fuss over such things.

See, I’ve been sent somewhere in Windhelm to take care of a rival thieving guild and it’s been three weeks since I’ve gone. Usually, a week is the longest it takes when I go out on special missions like this. I didn’t realize it’ll take this long, that’s why I’m starting to worry that I’m making them feel the same. Ah, well Inigo still has that map inside our house. The enchanted one where a person’s location appears whenever someone asked for it. The person being searched and the one searching must know each other and have their mixed blood absorbed by the map. How in Nirn someone invented that is beyond me but I’m damn glad they did. It was useful in a couple of bandit fights before. Back to my friends, I’m sure they’re keeping track of my whereabouts through it. It was already more than two weeks ago when I last wrote them about my status. I told them I’d be home to help everyone prepare for this holiday but... ugh, I feel so frustrated not being able to keep my word.

I wonder what changed during my absence. Are both Auri and Rumarin getting bored supplying the nearby town with arrows? Auri’s especially good with bone arrows and crafting other essentials for hunting so we mostly get the hunters passing by the lake as our customers.

Oh, and Rumarin being left in charge of transactions probably wasn’t the best call, but he did volunteer.

“....”

Now giving it thought, that might have been his way to escape hunting and resupplying tasks. “Hah.. I feel stupid.” Breathing out the words, I panted as I climb up to the next crowded village.

Speaking of settlements, did Vilja run out of ingredients? Yes, she doesn’t really have the talent for mixing things but it turns out that she actually enjoys it if it’s food.

Perhaps Lucien got better in handling lighter blades. He’s always such a hard worker when he puts his mind to it. The lad just lacks a tinsy bit of self confidence then he’s good to go. Maybe he could get some from Inigo.

Ah now talking about him, I know my blue friend can keep himself entertained but I wonder if he’s comfortable in my house. For some reason, he would stay if I ask him, but if I tell him to actually settle down and build his life there, he would always politely refuse, telling me that the prison in Riften is enough for him should we have to part ways someday. Oh—I hope I wasn’t giving him the wrong impressions! Although I doubt he’d interpret my motives like that.

Then lastly... Kaidan. He looked most troubled when I bid them farewell. He really wanted to come along and assist me but we all agreed long ago that my guild activities are solely my responsibility. Kaidan fully understands that Mercer won’t let me keep my affiliation if I let non guild members participate in these kind if quests. But I guess he couldn’t help but worry, being the overprotective person he is. I wish he’s doing well and getting along with the others. He tends to keep to himself but that’s why I really like him. There’s no pressure around his company at all.

In fact, they’re all special to me. This might just be me being clingy but thinking about how much time I separated myself from them aches my heart. Everyone has their own unique trait which I just love very much. Despite all our differences, they’ve become family to me in a way for some time now. Not a day goes by that I never think about them, hoping they’re safe and sound.

Damn right, I can’t wait to see their faces.

With all the items I’ve bought, there’s no way I can walk all the way to my home before evening strikes. So when patrols are far enough, I’d use magic to make the items float. Those hold guards don’t really encourage public use of magic for safety reasons. Or that’s just the average Nord belief speaking in them. Focusing is not hard. What’s hard is keeping my buckling knees from giving in to fatigue and I’m running short on breaths far quicker due to my body taking toll from the last mission. I didn’t get much sleep didn’t I? I just kept pulling myself back to the fields of Whiterun when I heard it’s already the 23rd of Evening Star.

“Gods damn, I can’t believe I was gone for the whole month.” I grumbled, trying not to trip as I release a deep breath. “I miss Meeko. I hope they fed him well.”

Just a bit more. Filling my head with self encouraging thoughts worked to a certain extent. Time flew by whenever I thought about happy times. In a country where everyone seems to be obsessed about the idea of dying before their hairs turn grey, getting a whole straight month without a single problem is considered a divine miracle. My team had to constantly fight off countless of lazy bandits, help the city guards fend off vampires until those Dawnguard people arrive, or just simply knock out scums to turn in for their bounties. It’s simply hard to earn decent coin without a mix of violence here and there. Honest labors do keep the food on the table but with people of action like us, it’s a terribly dull task. The only times we’d do those chores is if the requests are too far or too risky. By risky, we meant like diving into old Nord burial tombs protected by ancient magic or Dwemer ruins running who-knows-how-deep underground. Nope. Those are hard passes for me unless it’s absolutely necessary. I’d rather we stick with cultivating this crafting business we just started. It’s small, aye, but it’s productive enough to pay for Lakeview Manor’s maintenance and staffs.

Damn, the more I indulge, the more impatient I’m getting. By the time my aching legs stepped out of Helgen’s territory, it was already dark out.

I didn’t bring a torch or lamp with me since I wouldn’t be able to hold it anyway with my hands full with these gifts. A simple ball of light should guide me well enough. One simple snap and a pretty little light bloomed into existence above my head, illuminating my surrounding better than any lamp in Skyrim. “I’m only doing this since I know the place like the back of my hand. I won’t be caught on surprise here.” I whispered as if I’m trying to explain myself to one of my companions.

Why is the use of this method not encouraged around here? Obviously if one is in hiding, this’ll blow their cover so there’s that. The other thing is it’s consuming magicka, albeit very slowly. Even someone as experienced as an archmage or battlemage would be wise to conserve their magicka on the dark roads. The slightest amount of stored mana can turn the tides of a sudden battle.

_So why the hell am I depleting mine with this candlelight and casting the gifts mid air, running like a madman towards the manor?_

A few minutes back, when I neared the dirt path that led to our home, I heard some rustling and spotted a plump looking creature lurking beside the bushes along the roadway. At first, I thought it was another wolf but as I drew closer, it turned around and I instantly saw its furry patterns.

“Meeko...!”

The brown mutt easily recognizes my voice and rushes towards me with his tail wagging out of extreme excitement. I joyfully squealed, almost losing control over the hovering items when he peppered my dreary face with kisses.

“Ohh! I missed you! What’re you doing this far out in the dark?? You’ve gotten strong, huh? And also fluffier! I guess they—what’s this...” While rubbing Meeko’s back, my fingers brushed against something sticky. I couldn’t smell what it is due to my clogged nose, but it was dark in color and a bit reddish. Is it blood..? I immediately inspected him but he doesn’t seem to be injured or wounded. So the dark stain on him is someone else’s... By the gods, don’t tell me—

_“Shit...!”_

I panted, straining every muscle on my legs to keep me going and praying to every higher power out there to grant me the strength to make it to the house faster. Faster. _Faster_.

Seeing the blood on Meeko is akin to a sharp blade twisting in my heart, but the thought of it being from one of my friends squeezes the air out of my lungs. Don’t tell me some bandits had the audacity to raid a house this close to patrol routes. _‘Or could it be vampires?’_ Damn it! My train of thoughts ain’t helping and the manor’s still out of view.

Faster. If only I was as fast as Meeko.

_“AHH! I SAID GET AWAY!”_

The distant cry was followed by a loud slam of a door. “Vilja... No. No! Shit—” No more questions, the sudden flow of adrenaline all rushed down to my legs and it felt as if I was gliding through wind when I reached the pathway to the house in less than a half a minute. Nothing seems to be destroyed and the animals are all resting in their sheds. But the lanterns aren’t lit and the guest barracks is just as dark and empty. I knew something’s going on when I couldn’t see a single light as I close in. Meeko kept barking on the manor’s door and running in circles before he stopped and whined, laying by the steps. Poor fellow’s unsettled for some reason. This familiar floral fragrance of the garden mixed with some mild scent coming from a couple of apiary from the back—it’s home, _my_ home, and I never realised I’d be so desperate to step inside. Especially since there could be possibly some goddamn psycho brave enough to trespass. Hearing the muffled clamoring inside boils my blood.

My friends can handle themselves but to do this on Saturalia. _On Saturalia?_ Really?!

I had to take a breather and quickly placed down the gifts in an empty spot beside the horse’s shed. “Nobody touches my people...” my teeth gritted as I spoke, “...nobody.” I repeated. “I’ll _fucking_ kill them.” I was never one to cuss too strongly or too often, but for this piece of shit that disrupted this special day, an exemption just as special can be arranged. Charging a paralyzing spell in my hand, I opened the door.

The loudest commotion in the middle of the night laid before my very eyes.

“Oh gods...”

Our home. The floor, the furnishings.... just what in oblivion happened? It’s not how it was when I left it.

This was...

.......

.. just beyond my imagination—

.......

....

_Red and green ornaments dominated most of the other colours that adorned the common room’s interior. There were wreaths with colorful flowers and laces attached to it hanging on the pillars. Layers of shiny embroidered silk snaked around the posts as well and even the chairs were laced up like presents. I’ve never seen the manor so tidy and well decorated—EVER—in months of living inside it. I always thought it was dusty and lacked some vibrancy but this place... looks so grand it’s like noble parties are held in it every week. And the ones who made this transformation take place? Yeah, they’re right in the middle of it all._

_Idiots. All of them._


	2. Saturalia II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly self indulgent silliness for me hohoho but I based it on my other work "Spark". Don't fret, it's just semi canon wahahaha xux)/

**Saturalia II**

“WHO MOVED THE TABLE HERE??” Rumarin pointed at the lengthy rectangular dining table, and despite yelling, didn’t receive any response. Everyone’s busy as a bee, pacing here and there holding something—whatever! He doesn’t care. He has his own task and is just trying to accomplish it like the rest of these people. “Am I invisible here? The table is supposed to be near the fire. The fire! This is too far.”

“Oh stop yammering. Even Hjoromir is doing more work.” Kaidan responded in annoyance. The raven haired swordsman’s holding a stack of bowl and plate in his arms. “...wish you’d work as much as you talk.” He grumbles while arranging the items on the table. Ysmir’s beard, everyone knows they’re short on time.

“What was that? I thought _you_ wearing fancier furs would erase your stupidity even just for the time being, not double it.” The elf jeers, equally vexed.

“The hell’s your problem when you’re wearing nearly twice as much layer as I do? I can spare a few seconds getting that brain o’yours functioning again; granted you wouldn’t lose it while I smack you to oblivion.”

“STOP IT YOU TWO.”

Auri scolds as she enters their vicinity, carrying a crate of what they can only assume are her self-made Jagga. “Oh, Yffre. We don’t have time for this, you know that.” Her concerned look is that of a person watching two kids squabbling over some nonsense. Well, with their situation right now, they very well are. She shouldn’t waste any more time with them. Lots of things need rushing at the moment. That person is arriving any moment now.

Vilja steps out of the kitchen in a hurry, carrying a large pot of hot stew. “Rumarin, please. The table needed to be moved since we have to prioritize the food and place it near the fire to keep it warm.” She tried not to sound too terse, but none of them could mask how nerve wracking this moment is. They’ve planned this for a fortnight and it is still about to crumble down upon them. “Why don’t you help out Gorr or Hjoromir in setting up the decors? Please?” The high elf grunts apathetically but heeds by her request anyway. “This is the last of the stews. Only the decors here and outside need to be checked off the list.” Vilja excuses herself as she almost bumps into Kaidan, and calls over the second floor. “Lucien!! How’s it going there, friend?”

After some scuffling on the floorboards, Lucien’s face pops into view, a wreath atop his head and several colorful laces tangled him like a cat with a yarn. “Uuhhhh... All good...! Just.. Minor issues b-but nothing unsolvable! Probably... Maybe.”

“ _sigh._.. I’ll help him out. Go on with Inigo.” Kaidan didn’t wait for the nord lady’s response; instead he swiftly made his way to the second floor. Hearing the front door open and close a few seconds later tells that Vilja’s on her way to assist the blue khajiit.

“ _Oof!_ Kai...dan... Thanks for helping... Also, be careful will you? There’s a— _Yeowch!_ ” Lucien cries out, rubbing the back of his shoulder. “.... A pin. Right. I suppose going easy on people isn’t exactly part of your nature.”

“Oi, don’t get snippy on me. You’re a man so walk it off, geez.”

“Alright, alright. I’m just getting a little jumpy here because of _you-know-who’s_ arrival. I haven’t done this stuff. I can’t wait to tell her about my research progress! Though I’m quite sure everyone’s gonna flock around her to tell their own stories and....... _gasp!_ Kaidan, are you gonna tell her?”

Where in oblivion did that question came from? The red eyed swordsman cocks a brow. “Tell her... what?”

“You know what I’m talking about!” Lucien’s eyes widens like a child’s. “I’ve seen the way you smile at each other, not to mention those looks you keep shooting at her. I’m inexperienced, not ignorant.” He puffs out his chest, proud that his observations are earning him a surprised look from the stone-faced sword wielder.

Considering how much Lucien hides behind either of them during travels and battles, the raven haired man couldn’t really hold it against him that he was able to discern that much just by watching. “Uh-huh. Well in that case... I haven’t really thought about it.” The imperial mage’s shoulder dropped at the lack of enthusiasm. “Why not?” Lucien asked, but the swordsman could only glance down to where a certain bosmer is. For all he knows, it’s not only him harbouring feelings for someone in this group. Auri’s been a really good ally to him and he doesn’t want to ruin that respect they’ve built for one another. There’s a time and place to address this situation. But if that person appeared later and he fails to keep his mouth sealed... Divines help him.

“You still got half of the room to cover, aye?” Kaidan didn’t waste any second for chatter, but for the love of all good things, that was one big merciless denial from the man. The scholar didn’t prodded more for he knew this guy probably felt he already revealed too much. Kaidan picked up two boxes of decors. “How do you set these... _things_?”

Lucien gazes around as he brushes the dirt off his new silk coat. Can’t afford to change into another one at this moment now, can he? “I... There’s no really pattern so I’m pairing stuff that looks good _for me_. Err.. I’m not an expert in this matter. May I humbly suggest you improvise?” he squeaked. For a moment there, he prepared his ears from Kaidan’s possible rebuke as the swordsman’s expression soured but he only turned back without a word and started arranging some of the wreaths. He’s evidently affected by the mood but he’s really trying to finish as much work as he can. Lucien got moved by this dedication and used his newfound energy to cover the pillars as fast as well. It’s strange to have everyone on edge; like an apocalypse is about to hit them or something, and yet he hardly hears any bickering aside from moments ago. To think that they’re doing all these for a _single_ person. It’s thrilling in a way! Not because this person is of high nobility, no, nothing like that. What this person _is_ is important—not to history, but to _them_. Their precious friend, their loving companion, ready to heal and support them from a distance but won’t hesitate to dirty her hands if it meant to snatch them from death’s claws.

“So this is what it feels to prepare a surprise for someone you admire. How exciting!” he giddily mutters to himself.

_“I hope you can still keep that smile until the feast’s over, boy!”_

Someone called from below and Lucien peeks over the wooden half-fence. Gorr just got out of his room, looking like a roll of carpet in that party outfit. Auri and their newest friend, M’rissi, are seen laughing at him. “Fine, fine. You ladies can laugh since yours have room for breathing.”

Auri lifts around her arms wrapped in white silk sleeves, drawing an imaginary bow and arrow. “Well. I appreciate that Vilja took advantage of the opportunity last week and traded some old weapons for these high quality goods but... It’s gonna be hard to fight in these.” She points to her three-layered-silk dress draping over her feet. It might just be that she’s too short for the one the nord woman got her but there’s no turning back now. Also, Auri promised Vilja she’ll play along to the surprise. She had no idea the surprise goes both ways until Vilja was on her knees, begging the bosmer to stuff herself in it. “It’s formal wear, _milady_. We shouldn’t be fighting in these. I doubt we will too. Some bandits like to keep to themselves on Saturalia. The ones with bits of humanity left anyway.” Gorr puffed out, loosening the laces on his chest. “Where the hell did she get these anyway....”

“M’rissi thinks it’s restraining and itchy but if this will surprise that person then she will gladly endure.” M’rissi’s ear twitches with delight, scratching her throat but careful not to ruin the ruffles along the neckline. “I can’t wait to see her surprised face! This one thinks that person never expects M’rissi to be able to wear such a complicated outfit! Ha!” The young khajiit twirled clumsily, making the other two share a laugh before Kaidan peers down and reminds them how much time they have left.

“What! Already outside of Helgen?!” Hjoromir glided across the common room, holding platters of barbecued meat on both hands. “No, no, no. I haven’t got the chance to change yet _or_ wash my hair for that matter.” The young nord whimpered like a prepubescent teen. Gorr instantly offers help, telling the lad to do what he has to. Hjoromir ain’t the best steward; he keeps making minor mistakes and is more of a clutz than Vilja, but he’s a good kid. That person still chose him and everyone can see the lad had been working since last night to try and perfect things for her arrival. Why, if a lame boy like him can turn a dull looking manor like this into a lavish High Rock ballroom then there’s no excuse for any of them to slack off! Auri brought out a basket of utensils from the kitchen just in time. “Gorr, will you double check the stews and bowls to be used? I’ll prepare the condiments and start helping out at the backyard.”

“Gladly.”

Meanwhile outside, Inigo is taking care of possibly the highlight of their evening. Everyone is keeping their hands busy, especially since their awaited friend is moving at such an _alarming_ pace. They’ve all pitched in for everything to make this happen so they better not muck it up. The blue khajiit wipes down sweat with a piece of fabric, admiring the result of his work. They couldn’t afford to raise or buy a ‘ _Saturalia tree_ ’ in a hurry so they opted for an improvised one. Four tall wooden pillars stood around in the dark of the backyard. Several ropes connected each pillar with numerous tiny stones hanging on them and a campfire sat in the middle. There are also tables and chairs moved outside for when they started drinking. When Vilja took Hjoromir and Lucien to the city a few days back for decors, they also came home with a sack of enchanted crystals. Apparently, these imitations gleam even in the darkest nights but their short lifespan makes them ideal for holidays rather than practical use, hence becoming a seasonal item in markets.

A person will activate it with a simple light spell and the enchantment of the stones will absorb it. The stone will then produce a soft glow no stronger than a torchbug’s but it should still look pleasant and even more crystalline like when placed together with many others. Merchants also have a handful of candlelight scrolls ready for purchasing should the recipient possess no knowledge to produce the spell or knack for magic itself. Nifty, huh? Inigo wasn’t particular with magic, but he can use a basic scroll. The enchantments will last only for about a few hours before it burns off the crystals. People can sell it at the market after the holidays for almost tantamount the original price.

“I get it, I get it. Thank you Vilja.” Inigo held his hands up to make Vilja stop reciting whatever the merchant told her. “Oh, I didn’t mean to get off trail. I should be the one thanking everyone.” Vilja sheepishly giggles, “Wouldn’t have done it this quick if it was only me.” “Well, what do you think? Of course we’ll help! We all wanted to do this, right?” Inigo assures, “I’m glad you’re not upset that she wasn’t home soon. Kaidan and some others were obviously down.” He added. Vilja nods her head with wide eyes, “I know! Even Auri was silent. My heart ached for them.” The nord lowered her gaze as she fiddles with the tips of her braid.

That person promised to be home in a few days. It’s more than three weeks now. When her letter arrived, saying she could be home by the 25th or 26th, the household morale plummeted down. There were tons of activities they wanted to do together with her during the last month of the year. Everyone was hit with the realization of how much she had marked her presence in them. They waited for her arrival at dusk and sought her every morning—despite the denial of a few of their companions, they miss her very much and are starting to worry. Inigo thought Vilja must have hated the general mood that’s why she proposed the plan to counter their frustrating situation. Instead of waiting for that person to prepare Saturalia with them, they’ll prepare it _for_ them. Everybody was reluctant at first but Vilja and Inigo were unstoppable in proceeding with the preparations. One by one, their friends volunteered to help in some ways until everyone got their hands full. The only thing that was left to do was wait for her return by constantly observing the map. Unfortunately, the map disappeared halfway through their progress only to be found on the afternoon of 24th under some furniture. Their friend is returning a day earlier—not to mention she’s already at Whiterun! Well, that’s pretty much how everyone was thrown into a frenzied bickering, even Inigo himself. There was about a good hour and a half of blind panic and finger pointing before everyone finally shut their mouth to finish their tasks. The dishes proved to be most challenging since it needed time to complete.

“Ah—the dishes...!” Vilja gasped, alarming the khajiit.

“Woah! Don’t startle me like that, friend. I do not want to accidentally wet in these fine clothes.” Inigo warns, picking up a neatly folded fur coat on a table placed nearby. “By the way, I’m finally done securing this place. Can you help me tie my coat?” But then the woman suddenly strode away. “I’m sorry Inigo! Maybe later—I really forgot that Gorr might be getting his hands on that horker stew we made!” she cries in panic as they both jog towards the front door. How can Vilja move so fast in that big pastry looking dress is beyond Inigo’s comprehension.

“Ha! I knew it. By the All-Maker, I’m warning you, stay your hand!” Vilja theatrically slams the doors wide open. Unsurprisingly, Gorr stood near the fireplace and really is about to touch the food. “Nobody touches the food until she arrives. Come on, don’t spoil it! It’ll be any minute now!” The gigantic redguard shrugs nonchalantly at this. “Don’t see any harm in taking a bowl... or two.” He grins, dipping his spoon inside the pot and finally ticking off the fuming Solstheim native.

“AHH! I SAID GET AWAY!”

Inigo was about to step in the scene when he heard another pair of bickering at the other end of the table. “I’m telling you, go sit over there. You’re needed to tend to the flames. Spill your magic on it or whatever if it dies down.” It was Rumarin, arguing with Lucien and M’rissi...

“Alright, but she sits beside me. J-just in case I overdo the fire spell.”

“ _Tss!_ What if she gets burned? M’rissi will look out for that person so she sits beside _this one_.”

 _..._ who are also apparently arguing against one another?

“Not gonna happen, cat. Go sit somewhere else. I’m taking that spot in the middle. Stick to your arrangements.”

Arrangements? Oh. That’s right. They did skim over sitting assignments just before this entire ruckus. The dining table’s set for 10. Five on each side. Proceeding clockwise and starting from the end that’s nearest to the fire goes as follows—Vilja, Hjoromir, Rumarin, Inigo, M’rissi, Auri, Kaidan, Gorr and Lucien. That person’s place hasn’t been mentioned and now they’re fighting where she’s supposed to sit, is that it?

“Hey, don’t boss us around! You just want to sit beside that person, yes? You want to keep her away from everyone!” M’rissi accuses, balling her fists and scowling at the altmer.

“It doesn’t even matter where I sit.” He mockingly flails his arms in mimicry of her. “She’ll be dining with everybody on the same table so it’s the same.”

Auri snorts, already seated, “If it doesn’t matter, then why are you so insistent that she sits beside you?” she tauntingly calls out the way Rumarin is playing it off.

“Huh, aren’t you only confidently going at me because you’re already planted beside where you expect her to sit?” Rumarin cocks a brow in bemusement. “You’re just as guilty as these two.”

“I-I will have you know, it is of great importance that I get a place beside her even just this evening!” the imperial mage defends. “I’ve improved a lot in training and I’m sure she’ll want to hear what happened while she’s gone... I can deliver the best narration out of all of us, if I may be so bold!” he’s not backing down so easily. After all, he has so many topics he wanted to share with her over dinner!

M’rissi drags an additional chair beside her spot near the table’s corner. “No! That person sits here! This one can look out for her. What if she hurts her tongue with soup? M’rissi will be there to watch over!”

“Oi. What’s up with you lot?” Kaidan couldn’t help but lose his composure over this nonsense. “Just sit wherever. What’s it gonna change if she sits beside you or not? Tch.” The swordsman crosses his arms and leans back to his chair with a stern look. “Set aside those arguments for once. It’s Saturalia.” He points out calmly.

Rumarin, not one to hold back his tongue, points an accusing finger towards Auri and Kaidan. “Oh yeah? What’s that empty chair between you two doing?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Rumarin. She can sit here, so we’re saving it just in case.”

The swordsman nods, flashing a cocky grin. “Aye. What the bosmer said.”

“I can’t believe you’re both saying that to me with a straight face.” Well, they sure are having fun driving him into a corner. The baffled high elf continues to berate each of them, playing it cool and deflecting every possible counter to make him confess how strongly he desires to sit beside that person just like everyone else.

Inigo has absolutely no idea what’s going on. Hjoromir had stepped up to help Vilja protect the horker stew from a starving redguard _and failing miserably_ , all while the others are fighting over who should get to sit beside their friend. What to do? Where’s that coughing coming from? When did Meeko get here? Where to go? Who to help? Wait, who’s watching the map?!

_cough..! cough..!_

“WHO IN OBLIVION IS THAT SHAMELESS ANIMAL SPREADING INFECTION ALL OVER THE ROOM!?! YOU BETTER COVER YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND GET A FIX—"

Rumarin abruptly holds his breath as he turned his attention to the front door and everyone oddly did the same. Standing across the hall is a woman looking back at them. Why, with her dirty, low tier attire, ragged bag, and lack of weaponries, everyone took a couple of seconds to process if there’s someone among them who invited this hobo. It wasn’t until she pulled down the cowl, smoothening back her messy braid that a pair of ocean eyes revealed itself to them.

...

“...hey.”


	3. Saturalia III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! <3 Alright, I didn't expect I'll spend so much time in this. It's so much funnier in my head, I swear XD I hope I crack some smiles out there, still! Let's play TES again! ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪

**Saturalia III**

Well, that’s a sudden way to make an entrance. I stared at the group of people, trying to recognize me with dead silence. _‘No one’s going to speak?’_

...

“...hey.”

The room immediately bursts into varying volumes of yelling and shrieking. I guess they were all surprised by my arrival. Too surprised with the way they stunned me with those ear piercing cries. _Geez._ I think my ears are numbing a little.

_“What happened to you!?!” ... “I can’t believe you’re here, friend!” ... “WHY ARE YOU THIS EARLY!!” ... “Where are your weapons!?” ... “By the gods, look at her attire! Did you got robbed!?” ... “What! D’you recognize their faces?!” ... “This one will hack them to death!!” ... “You’ve seen better days, look at you!”_

Such a warm welcome. I can’t recall the last time I’ve been received with this much energy. Usually bandits wouldn’t have the chance to show me since we’ll always get them by surprise in ambushes.

They’re here. All complete. All alive and unharmed. Sure, I’m being showered with too many questions that it’s like standing under a waterfall. But I don’t hate it one bit. My heart’s pounding with excitement; I haven’t felt this huge amount of positive emotions in me for such a long time. I could feel the tears rise and well up but this ain’t the time to cry. I’m just really happy—

“Wha.. She’s crying! She definitely got robbed!” Hjoromir exclaims in panic. Boy, these are just tears of joy, but thanks to my mouth freezing uncharacteristically, I wasn’t able to clarify that. “Truly? Damn those bandits. Are you alright?” Kaidan steps in front of me and places a comforting hand on my head. “You’re not hurt anywhere?” I returned his gaze to answer but _gods_ , it felt so great to see his face again. There’s that lump on my throat again, preventing me from using my voice; not to mention my cough’s getting in the way.

“No.. I-” couldn’t speak without tearing up, dammit! Ah, shit. I’ll tell them later. I shook my head and his expression softens into the sincerest smile that melted every brain cells I have left. Where’s my heart? I hope it’s still in there because this man just sent it flying further! Kaidan, smiling happily without liquor—what dark sorcery is this?! All kidding aside, I wouldn’t mind seeing that on him more often. “That’s good to know. Welcome home, _friend_.”

Did he just finally call me _his_ friend? Not the kind of _‘friend’_ he uses with sarcasm but a genuine _‘friend’_ friend? Oh, I know we’d already gotten over this when he swore to stay by my side not for the debt he already paid, but as a real friend. Still, hearing him call me that, even if it’s already more than two moons, it keeps hitting me like a rejuvenating wave of fresh water during a hot midday of summer. I don’t know what came over me but the next thing I know were his hands rubbing my sore back after I threw myself at him. Where did he get such fancy clothes and why on Nirn does it look so sinfully good on this man I’m embracing right now? Scratch that—why do they ALL look dazzling?! _‘I missed you all.’_ I whimpered through the thick grey furs of his coat but it was barely audible. The others also started assuring me, welcoming me with joyful tears.

Stop comforting me you idiots! Damn.

...

..

.... _I’m gonna cry for real._

* * *

Divines! Now that’s what I call a feast! I remember gulping down the rest of my stew to wash down the liquor before coming out here. Wait, it might be the other way around or... no, no I think that’s really what I did. Wow. That Valenwood drink’s hitting me strong. It’s a strangely good one, actually. I flopped down the pillow they’ve set out here in the backyard, warming my feet by the campfire that’s been set ablaze. The late night breeze feels blissful, if not a little chilly. For once, I’m not giving any damn if the rugs get dirt or stain on it. I’m just thankful pelts are grazing my skin instead of grass—not that grass isn’t good but it gets itchy at times.

Besides, I like watching the night sky with these people. It’s beautiful out here. Utterly magical. Heard it was Lucien and Inigo’s idea to set up some furniture here so everyone wouldn’t feel suffocated inside once the drinking starts. It’s so much more liberating to drink outdoors anyway. Just a good sip and the crackling of firewood. Additionally, the manor’s spot is far from danger. Gorr and Kaidan patrols regularly and makes tons of security measures. _‘Everyone contributed to the growth of this place.’_ I thought idly, admiring the twinkling stones surrounding us along the stars behind the enchanting northern lights.

After taking a generous amount of health potion, I pointed out how much I adore their dress code tonight. Maybe I shouldn’t have. Right after a few trades of jokes with the men, I was ushered by the ladies to my room. To cut out the exhausting work they did on me, I stepped out of those doors wearing a dress that was too dazzling for my taste. It’s not all bad. I like the complimenting colors of light blue and white fabric and the fuzzy soft fur coat it came with. In all the months I’ve been working under the Thieves’ Guild, this is the first time I felt like I’m actually living in luxury and without worry.

“You know, Inigo’s the one who mostly tended to this place.” Lucien steadies himself up to his feet, picking up the lute to join Vilja and the others. I see how he gazes around with admiration written in his eyes. A bit of shame Inigo’s not here to see their awestruck faces. He said he and Mr. Dragonfly will accompany them shortly after a quick visit to the toilet.

“I know. It’s a disaster.” Rumarin brashly comments, earning a couple of rebukes from Auri and Hjoromir who were within earshot. “Yes, yes. That was a jest.” The high elf rolled his eyes, taking a spot on my left to lay down. I couldn’t help but laugh and he takes notice. “You seem to be enjoying yourself too much don’t you think?”

How could I not? “Ah.. Well the last mission got me lonely. And it’s freaking cold everywhere there. But here...” I stretched out my arms towards the sky. “I’m not alone here.” I murmured. A glimpse of the tragedies that fell upon my parents and previous companions flashed at the back of my mind. It was very brief but it struck me to the core. An annoying and cruel reminder that everyone I cherish will be put to danger... and it’s only a matter of when. Only an idiot will say they’re not scared. Oblivion’s sake, I’m always terrified, _frightened_ to my very bone that I’ll lose one or all of them in a blink of an eye. But that’s why I’m striving to be strong with them. I can protect them... I will.

“Hmm? Protect us from what?” Rumarin asked.

“Eh?”

Auri kneels down and gently brushes her hand over my forehead. “You were mumbling something, my dear friend. Something like you’ll protect us. Is something troubling you?”

Oops. Must have blurted out. “Troubling? Ha.. I guess so.” I peered below, looking at Lucien and Vilja playing songs out of tune but laughing their wits out with Gorr and Hjoromir. Everyone’s having fun. It’s Saturalia and I’m home with people I can call family.

_No one’s taking this away from me this time._

“The trouble is I’m out of Rotmeth.” I grinned widely. “Woah there, we only have a few of those. Why not help us finish off some Jagga first?” the bosmer giddily offered and just in time, Inigo and Kaidan appears with the crates, M’rissi tailing behind them with some cups. Everyone gathered around the lady bard and sat on logs, watching and sometimes singing along as we danced, drank, and laugh the night away. At one point, we even talked about pasts.

“I used to dream of being a jester when I was a kid. I feel like I achieved that dream when I woke up and realized I’m travelling with a bunch of clowns. I mean look at them.”He was talking about Hjoromir and M’rissi skipping and hopping around Vilja who was doing an entirely different dance while poor Lucien tries his very best to keep up with them with the lute.

Kaidan grunts in amusement. “Do you really need others when you’re already an entire circus yourself?”

I chortled _and I swear_ _that_ _was by accident_ , but that got all of us laughing anyway. “Mr. Dragonfly says it feels good to be in such lively company. I agree. When we were kids, my mother would make us treats which originated from our homeland. It was tasty but... too sweet for me but maybe that’s because I wasn’t used to it yet. Then the next day we would make a visit to the orphanage and give the other children something to eat. After that...” Inigo went on a length about their gift exchanging activities and more of how his parents use moon sugar on dishes and the sugary sweets produced in Elsweyr. Pretty soon, food’s all we’re talking about, and I think it’s worth mentioning how uncharacteristically talkative Gorr was when it came to horkers.

My vision’s a bit bleary but I can clearly recall how mouth-watering those dishes on the table were. We had barbecued meats and seasoned salmons, mushroom soup, and the horker stew made by Vilja. Those were common Nord recipes but using Vilja’s ‘family ingredient’, the results were amplified. It’s not overwhelming to the taste but it went magnificently well with our bosmer drink, but I’ll get onto that later.

Meanwhile, Auri proudly shared her preserved liquors. Jagga was our awaited drink ever since tasting it first back when it was just a few of us starting on the journey. But her secret weapon, oh Divines, it’s sending me tingles and _literally_! Rotmeth! It’s bitter, but sweet, but also salty from the meat juices—I was sure I wouldn’t like it but after I drank the whole thing down, I was already asking for another. It’s the mind blowing effects that got to me. Pretty sure it felt like I consumed a stamina potion except the effects were losing a proper grip of balance and a strange urge to get some action. Oh, Black Briar mead’s gonna taste like water next to bosmeri beverages.

But I wouldn’t dare forget S’ahara’s cooking. The elder khajiit politely refused to participate in the evening event as she preferred to rest. She prepared for us a couple of khajiiti treats instead that will surely kill my career as an adventurer and send me to an early grave. I wasn’t even sure if what I was eating is still bread or meat. All I know was that everything tasted sweet; covered with honey, caramel, chocolate, and an unhealthy amount of moon sugar I bet. The discussion about food continued for a long while until Rumarin sputtered out some of his drink.

“Hey..! I didn’t spend my savings just so you can spit out that spiced mead.” The red eyed swordsman grumbles, inching closer to me in an effort to evade the mess Rumarin made.

“What is this water? Give me something stronger!” The high elf ignores Kaidan’s complaint. Auri readily offers Rotmeth and the altmer’s first reaction was a sight to behold. Rumarin’s face crumples up like paper from the strong taste overwhelming his senses. “What in oblivion is this!?” Gods, he was absolutely baffled, “Please, it’s just a small amount of rotmeth. Don’t screw your face up like that.” Auri laughs as she walks away. “ _It’s disgusting!_ Pour me another one!! Hey!” he scampers after the bosmer currently pouring the others’ cups.

Kaidan scoffs softly. “He’s just really going at it, huh.”

“Aaand that’s another point for Auri’s contribution. Nobody’s gon’ touch anything weaker after gettin’ a taste o’that. Seriously though, bosmer drinks are too strong.” Lucien chuckles, already nodding off just from a few cups. A few more minutes of laughter and mumbled banter and the scholar retreats to the blankets to collapse on it. Looks like we’ve got our first knock out.

“Why aren’t you getting any of it, Kai?” I asked. Even Inigo is letting himself get some entertainment by performing with Vilja. It’s the first time I’ve seen him confidently play like that; he must be really merry. I might as well find myself dancing a little later if I get more drunk than this. “I heard you guys secured the place beforehand. You can put your guard down for tonight, you know.” I nudged him and the man smirks. It’s just the two of us on this side of the fire now. Everyone’s moved to where the entertainers are. When was the last that I got to spend time with my very first companion?

“Look who’s talking.”

“I’m not..! I mean, this drink is just..” Thinking about how I minimized my consumption of liquor after the first drink made me realize he’s right. “Woah, woah. How’d you know? Were you observing me the whole night?” I teased and we ended up laughing about how dramatic things were over dinner. There was so much cheering and wheezing that I’m pretty sure poor old S’ahara must have had to stuff her ears with cottons before she got any decent rest.

“Aye. There’s no denying that seeing you got everyone’s spirit soarin’ through the heavens.” My tattooed friend noted with a smile. This is really happening isn’t it? I’ve been seeing him smile freely the whole time and been wondering what magic is at work but this is real. Before I could say anything, I was already pinching his cheeks. “Oi. What are you doing?” “Wow, you’re for real. This is real!” I gasped, “Does your face hurt? You don’t have to force a smile you know. If you’re only doing this because of the holiday then it’s alright.” I said, still waiting for him to revert back to his usual stoic expression. But he doesn’t. Instead his smile grew wider and he catches my hand before it pinches him another time. “I’m happy alright. I’m happy with you around. There. Bask in this rare moment all you want. It’s just for tonight. Also, it’s really hard not to smile whenever I see you.” He chuckled, squeezing my hand lightly. Kaidan would have normally let go of it by now, but he’s just keeping.

It’s warm and I have no idea if it’s the fire, the rotmeth, or the melting gaze this man is giving me.

“So you admit you’ve been looking at me all evening, then?” I joked, hoping he’ll set me free but he held it closer. Kaidan glances at the fire then back to me. The mischief was gone, replaced by a completely different emotion smouldering under those lowered lids. He has this way of getting his point across just by piercing me with those ruby orbs.

“I still am right now.”

That just wiped my brain clean of thoughts right now. Wait—He’s getting serious? I expected him to burst out laughing when I asked that but he just keeps taking me by surprise tonight. There’s that look in his eyes again, the one that feels like it’s reaching my soul. One that speaks of fondness. It’s giving me tingles all over. The good kind which I fail to resist each time. Since when did we start looking at each other like this?

“ _Heh._ W-well.... Whatever makes you happy.” Playing it off won’t work when my response was that shaky. Why the hell am I trembling? He’s studying my reaction, I know it, but what should I say? Not a second later, he slowly leans in.

“Really now? Then.. I know something that will..”

What’s this? Why is he closing in!? I know this looks like we’re going to... But we’re not! It shouldn’t, we shouldn’t. Friends don’t do this. No! I mean, I’m aware there were times we’d be this close and fool about getting together. But that’s it—just fooling around... isn’t it...?

Why did I refuse to acknowledge it when I first notice the hints? Those times when he’d glance at me when he thinks I wasn’t aware or how he’d look at me funny when it’s just the two of us. How when we climb terrains, he’d reach my hand and hold on just a little longer than necessary or the way the smiles he gives me grew less sarcastic and became more endearing. Maybe those little things were already his way of letting me know. But perhaps I simply didn’t wish to look at his advances that way—I didn’t want to give it meaning, I held on tight of the idea that it was just his way of being overprotective. Or that I was this friend he was simply overly fond of. With all the threats I’ve yet to unveil, pursuing something like this is out of the question. It should be. Even if I wanted to, I knew I wouldn’t be good for him. I like him. _Very much_. One can say it was more than just innocent infatuation. But I was already content just being able to exist beside him.

_‘How stupid of me to think I could keep turning a blind eye, especially with a determined person like Kaidan.’_

I.......... was I actually just not being honest with myself until now?

“Kaidan I...I was.. kidding.”

“I wasn’t.”

No, _no,_ I must be interpreting this wrong. We’re good friends, right? Maybe it’s just the wine. I missed him and I’m probably confusing this feeling of wanting to get closer as something... more. Think about it, woman! Do I want more? Do I want to risk everything great between us right now? We might not work out. It might hurt our friendship. He might befall the same fate as those who tried to protect me.

What then?

I wouldn’t be able to live with that!

_I can’t. Not until I’m strong enough. Until then, I won’t ever make that jump._

Something warm pressed against my forehead. _Kaidan._ He kept our closeness like that for a few seconds before he pulled away. I almost whimpered at the sudden loss of contact as the cold wind starts to cut in. ‘ _He just kissed my forehead...’_ What the hell should I make of that? What was that?? How do I interpret that!? Kaidan’s not the type to just suddenly show affection. One would consider themselves lucky if they can even get _this_ close to the man without his nodachi reaching their necks. I don’t want to be jumping conclusions here but I won’t be acting oblivious either especially when he just did that!

“You don’t have to put too much thought about it... I just couldn’t stop myself since I...” Kaidan blinks, looking puzzled—like he just did something he wasn’t aware of. _‘He must have noticed how flustered and panicked I reacted.’_

He slowly let go of my hand, resting it back atop his knees. Are the Gods watching? Please forgive me for being such an embarrassment. Kaidan looks away and I’m only starting to notice the light flush on his cheeks. “I... thought you felt the same... I’m deeply sorry.”

“No..! I do.” Goddamn that was abrupt. Deep breath you dumb idiot, deep breath. Ahh~ this is painfully awkward! I could hardly get a word out and my heart’s about to burst out of my chest. “I like you, Kaidan. But there’s a lot going on, I-I don’t know what that means to me yet... or if it’s even alright for me to give it meaning.”

“Take your time.”

Kaidan looks at me over his shoulders and holds my gaze. Why can’t I look away when he’s like this? Are my legs still there, am I already melting? I surely hope not. That would be the most awkward way to end this conversation. I’m a grown person who can infiltrate establishments and eliminate everyone in it but I can’t stop my face from burning whenever I meet those eyes. Who knew confronting about this... whatever it is between us would affect my emotions around him this much in a snap?

“I still remember what you said back then.” I sheepishly nod in gratitude.

“Aye. Don’t ever take that leap.... unless you’re absolutely sure.” He smiles. What I wouldn’t give to see him as worry free as he is this day.

Kaidan stands up, pouring our cups with some rotmeth lying around. “Tell you what, you drink and I drink. After all, it’s their funeral, should anyone be stupid enough to crash our party, eh?” He says and I couldn’t do anything but flash him that sheepish laugh. I’m glad my stupid face is effective enough to have him branding a smile as well. “Does anyone of us have already told you how cute you are when you’re flustered? Because I think you’re the only one who doesn’t know.” Majority of it was just teasing, but the flirting in it is much easier to spot now, thanks to what he just did. Right, I shouldn’t let this get in the way of our celebration. It’s Saturalia! Everyone wants to make some special memory before the next year comes. Maybe we already made one just now but that doesn’t mean we can’t make more.

My body always seem to have a mind of its own when I’m influenced by alcohol. “That’s rich, coming from you.” I grinned back. We drank together as Meeko, now fully awake, circled around us until we joined the others in their activities.

..

...

_The next few hours were the most memorable and fun I had by far! Who knew Lucien would jump right in and host our games, claiming it’s for the time he lost while passed out? Who knew it was Vilja who spilled a bit of barbecue sauce on Meeko before the mutt got out—Oh, that’s right. All of us did. I never thought I’d ever get to see the day where Rumarin would be so courageous as to start an arm wrestling match, challenging Kaidan of all people! Oh praise the miraculous invention called Rotmeth! I was so busy yelling with my lids half closed but I remember Rumarin roaring in frustration. “AARRGGHH! THE MORE HE DRINKS, THE STRONGER HE GETS!!!” he said. “Fellas, fellas. Let the man pick on someone his own size.” Gorr intruded, all pumped up by this ongoing event. How that went, I couldn’t remember as M’rissi, then Hjoromir, and then Lucien were all fevered to report their accomplishments while I was gone, passing me onto the next one as soon as they get called for a match. I think I participated at some point, too. But by the end of it, Vilja came out victorious. Obviously, those house chores she loves to do paid off. Now I don’t know if there’s some kind of mystic arts going on but Auri remained the soberest one despite drinking as much as Kaidan. That elf is drinking Rotmeth straight from a bottle like it’s milk! Even Inigo puked twice already and admitted defeat, saying he can never match up to the bosmer’s alcohol tolerance._

_I woke up the next morning on the carpeted floor of the living room, all bruised and roughed up. Some bits were missing from my memory and I am shamelessly blaming Rotmeth in this journal entry. My hair’s a disastrous heap of tangled locks, there were blisters all over my knuckles, and I looked like I rolled in mud. The others were in a similar state and I’ll mention it here that everyone else fell asleep on the floor, too! Well, I guess some tried to climb to their rooms but ended up collapsing on the stairs midway. Nobody was seriously injured. When I woke them up, each of them wore a contented smile. Good ol’ S’ahara told us she’d never seen people have so much fun while in a brawl. I’m glad we were in a remotely secluded place from the town or else people would’ve already called the towns guard on us for causing such a loud riot._

_Whoever threw the first punch made it sure even Lucien and Hjoromir gets a taste of it. Those two did put up a fight judging by their swollen knuckles and grazes on their faces. We mostly spent the day recovering in our rooms and so when we gathered by the fireplace, it was mostly small talk. It’s funny and adorable how everyone’s voice was scratchy and rough, especially mine. I sound like a prepubescent lad and Inigo and I made sure to make the most use of it by doing a ton of hilarious sounds. Dinner was peaceful and quiet this time, though I guess we can coin that to the fact that everyone’s still out of stamina from the night before. After that, we presented and opened gifts for one another. Not to boast but I’m absolutely sure I topple over everyone else in terms of variation and quality! Well, I also got the most scolding for impractically trading my adventuring gears for these._

_They can scrutinize my decision for all they want, but judging how happy Meeko is running around with his new toy, I’d say it’s worth it. Seeing their faces brimming with tremendous joy also enforces that fact._

_I bet those lavish noble parties many wealthy people love to boast about so much couldn’t even begin to compare to ours. Picture it! Luxurious silks and furs draping all around us and making us far, far, far nobler looking than those pompous snobs at Solitude’s Blue Palace! Why if someone asks me, we look like barmaids and coalminers wearing overpriced uniforms. We are the epitome of suffoca—I mean sophistication! We are extravagance given form!_

_We also drank like soldiers winning a continental war, laughed until we were reduced to tears, traipsed around the fire while singing songs that were so horribly mismatched, one would flee in fear, thinking we’re summoning a Daedric prince. Oh, lastly we started beating each other to a pulp only to haul our asses to sleep on the floor of a two-story seven-bedroom manor with a guest barrack containing five individual beds instead of wishing each other a good night’s rest like normal people. I’m so damn thankful we’re not an average bunch._

_I don’t mean to sound so depressing or dramatic in this entry but.. They helped me remember what it feels like to have a place I can belong to—a family I can be part of again. They reignited my will to live on. None of them might be celebrated heroes but there’s no need to. They all are in my eyes. I don’t know if I thanked the Divines enough for letting me spend Saturalia with the people I treasure the most... and have another undeserved chance to protect this kind of happiness._

_Whoever threatens that will be getting more than a punch on their throats._

“My friend, are you still there? Everyone’s finished preparing!”

That was Inigo. I guess it’s time to hit the road again. “You go on out, Inigo. I’ll be there shortly!” I replied. We’ll get to Helgen in time to help the people prepare for New Life festival and also celebrate it there. I can’t wait to see what adventures await us—something fun I hope! I finish up my journal and put it away before stepping out of my room and out of the house.

“I haven’t been to Helgen for a while. People there are very friendly, even the guards. I’m sure it’ll be most exciting to celebrate with them!” Lucien hopped giddily.

“If every year I get a new life then why am I still poor.” Rumarin sighed, earning a loud giggle from the others. “It’s because you spend all your extra money and never save.” Auri chimed in.

Kaidan approaches me with a smile I warmly returned. What happened during Saturalia certainly shed some light to feelings I didn’t knew I was already developing. He hands me a full quiver and an extra bow.

“You’re lucky I didn’t let Vilja sell it off for some decoration. Ready for a New Life?”

* * *

Bonus pic!!!! I made potato drawings, too!! o(≧∇≦o)(۶* ‘ꆚ’)۶”.ﾟ☆(ノё∀ё)ノ☆ﾟ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! XD I'm gonna work on Spark right away wahahaha! My tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittyplaysandcries has full sized images if ya wanna check that out XD. I'd post in fb but there's no audience there sksksksk, that's just how I picture MY LDB,
> 
> BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE HOW THE LDB IN "SPARK" LOOKS
> 
> remember, she's YOUR dragonborn, too. :D :D :D Love you all! .ﾟ☆(ノё∀ё)ノ☆ﾟ.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, hope y'all having a tremendous vacation ;;xux)/ here's little 3 part entry for Saturalia. <3 be posting for the next few days 〒▽〒 thanks for all the encouragements and tips (if ever)! ☆＼(^ω^＼)


End file.
